Across the Nonestic Ocean an Frozen X Wicked fanfic
by Kira-chan99
Summary: Glinda always wanted to see Arendelle, when the school year ended she and Elphaba go there. When they run into Princess Anna two weeks before her sisters coronation things change rapidly.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Ok, first fanfiction ever, here we go.  
lately I've been obsessed with Frozen and realised Elsa and Elphaba had a lot in common.  
so I decided to write a fanfic about it.  
reviews are appreciated, but please don't flame me :)**

* * *

**Chapter one: I've always wanted to see Arendelle.**

Shiz University, right across the station, there's a huge board, how can you possibly miss it?  
This university, according to headmistress Madame Morrible, is unique in its kind, this is the place where teenagers from all across the land of Oz unite. Well, sort of, like at any school, there's an outcast, most of the time, people are outcast for an ridiculous reason. With Elphaba it was nothing less, she'd accepted it long ago. Her green skin never made it easy to make friends, even her younger sister, Nessa, would rather not be around her.

Yet Glinda became her friend, not immediately of course. Both had cursed the day they were roomed together, but slowly they had grown to like each other. Elphaba was sitting on the neatly made bed, her back resting against the board. Her eyebrow arched as she was deeply focused on the book she was reading, ever since professor Dillamond disappeared she had been studying Animal rights non-stop.

On the other side of the room, on the not so neatly made pink bed with many pillows, lied Glinda, her legs were crossed in the air, her blond curls in a pony-tail and in a white summer dress, she was reading a travellers magazine.

"Say, Elphie have you ever heard of Arendelle?"

Dead silence was the only answer Glinda got to her question. Glinda propped herself up, her legs falling over the edge of the bed, she eyed her green roommate. Who didn't show any sign of having heard her question.

"Elphie?"Glinda tried again, louder this time. "Have you ever heard of Arendelle?"

Still nothing. Glinda pouted, quietly she stood up from the bed, walked to Elphaba's bed and quickly pulled the book from her grasp and hid it behind her back. Elphaba looked up in surprise.

"Sweet Lurline Glinda! Where did you do that for?" Elphaba reached for her book, but Glinda held a pink polished nailed finger right in front of her.

"No Elphie, first you answer my question, have you ever heard of Arendelle?"  
"Yes why?" Elphaba crossed her arms.  
" because," Glinda squealed, being her own bubbly self again "I've always wanted to go to Arendelle, and they'll have a new queen soon and I want to be there!"  
"And what's my part in this Glinda?" Elphaba raised her eyebrows, smiling a wicked smile.  
"Glad you asked Elphie." Glinda smiled

Glinda jumped knees first on Elphaba's bed which now was a big mess, put her friend's book next to her and showed her the magazine.

"I thought it might be fun to go there together, since it's almost the end of the semester."  
"you do realise that's all the way across the Nonestic Ocean and across the deadly desert, right? How do you plan on getting there? By train?"  
"Exactly! And then we can take the boat to Arendelle, I heard the fjord is beautiful around summer."  
"Hold it!" Elphaba raised her hands, "By boat? You know I'm allergic to water, I'm not getting on a boat, and if we make to Arendelle, how do you expect people to react if they see me? When I first came here a girl fainted when I looked at her."

Elphaba pushed Glinda over and grabbed her book again, found the page she was when she was interrupted and read on. Glinda got up again fixed her dress and looked at her roommate again. She was not going to give up so easily.

* * *

**An: that's chapter one, I hope you like it so far and I will try to upload again soon. :D **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hurray, chapter 2 is up! this one's longer than the first one.  
enter Anna into the story:)**

**reviews are appriciated!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: First time in forever**

"I can't believe I'm actually doing this Glinda."

Since they got on the boat Elphaba locked herself in their cabin, sulking. A thing Glinda really didn't expect her friend to do that. Glinda slowly walked towards her friend who sat in the middle of the cabin with her knees pulled to her chest her arms folded over her knees. She looked completely terrified, the blonde felt sorry for the raven haired girl. She sat next to her friend and put an arm around her.

"Calm down Elphie, you'll be just fine, just a few more hours and.."  
"And then what Glinda? I'll be walking around Arendelle in what exactly? Oz is surprised enough about my skin but I don't want to go through that again, it's been so many times already"

Elphaba rested her head on Glinda's shoulder. She was taken aback by the gesture Elphaba never made before but quickly recomposed herself, Elphaba finally opened up to her, she was not going to make her feel pushed away. Slowly she raised her hand and put it on her friend's head, trying to sooth her. A loud horn interrupted them, Elphaba shot upward, eyes widened in fear.

"Shush Elphie, it's only a sign that, we've arrived. Wait a minute, we're here Elphie! "

Glinda helped her friend get up and went to pack their luggage, a pink frilly suitcase and a few bags belonged to Glinda, and the brown worn one was Elphaba's. Elphaba grabbed a black cape from her nightstand and put it on. Glinda turned to look at her friend, who was putting on gloves. Her face was completely over shadowed and you could only see those chocolate colored, still worried looking eyes. The blonde grabbed her white hat with a sunflower from the hat stand and secured it on her head.

Glinda was the first to disembark, as soon as she set one foot one the uneven stone harbour, she felt a wave of excitement coming up. She quickly turned and beamed a smile at her friend who was clumsily trying to get of the boat, as fast and as save as possible. When they both were a bit away from the water, Elphaba spoke up.

"Say Glinda, where will we be staying again?" Pulling the cape a bit, she looked at her friend.  
"Let's see," Glinda got out a map from her purse and unfolded it. "I believe it's called The Thon Hotel. Oh I can see it! It's over there look!"

Glinda pointed to a huge building with a blue roof and yellow stones and flag decorated walls. If Elphaba remembered correctly Glinda once told her about her love for architecture, and this seemed to fit the exact description Glinda had told her before they got on the train a few days ago.

"Welcome to Arendelle, I hope you'll enjoy your stay." The receptionist waved at them as they got on the elevator. A few moments later they finished unpacking and Glinda was making a list of all the things she wanted to do and see. Elphaba smiled and sat next to her, listening to her rattling.

"Left here, and then. Oops, guards at three o'clock!" A strawberry-blonde girl with two pigtails quietly made her way through the palace halls, she wore a simple green skirt with a purplish t-shirt. If she could make it out of the castle she wouldn't want to be drawing attention to herself. She pushed herself against the wall trying to blend in with it, which was a lost cause since the walls were a reddish color. Yet the guards passed her, Anna sighed out of relief. This was the third time this week to get out, and this time she was going to make it.

Elsa's door, her biggest challenge yet. She knew her sister was in there, she had been for the last years anyway. Yet she always seemed to notice Anna while she tried to get past. Sneaking on the tip of her toes she slowly made her way past the white door decorated with ice crystals, normally she'd just sit in front of it talking to her sister while admiring the snowflakes.

"Anna? Are you there?" Elsa's voice came from the other side of the door.  
"No, this is not Anna" Anna squeaked. "This is Gerda the maid, your majesty."

Knowing Elsa wouldn't believe it she started running, up a few stairs and till she found what she was looking for. The sneak exit. She'd found it a few weeks ago, but somehow everybody managed to keep her away from it, but not this time.

"Fresh air." Anna breathed in, the lovely scent of the bakery close to the castle entering her mind. She could really go for a sandwich now. But what if people recognised her? Well, they hadn't seen her in the past four years. Ever since the king and queen passed away, she rarely came outside. Anna decided to walk a bit first. Looking up as she heard a group of sea birds flying over.

Ouch! Her head, she bumped into something, or someone? She blinked rapidly. In front of her was a blond girl with blue eyes, they seemed worried. The blonde looked around her age, behind the girl was another one. Dressed in a black cape, Anna couldn't clearly see her face, only two dark eyes staring at her. It made her feel uncomfortable.

"Gosh, I'm so sorry. Are you alright?" the blonde extended a hand to help her up.  
"Yeah, I'm okay. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." Grabbing the extended hand the princess stood up, brushing of some dust from her clothes.  
"I'm Glinda Upland," The girl named Glinda seemed to hesitate a bit. She decided not to be bothered about it.  
"My name's Anna, nice to meet you." Anna curtsied. Realising what she had just done, she blushed.  
Glinda only chuckled and made a curtsy back. Behind Glinda's back, Anna heard the other girl cackling. She shivered, there was something unusual about this girl.  
"Sorry, I haven't introduced myself yet. My name's Elphaba Thropp." The girl whose name was Elphaba held out a gloved hand. It reminded her of her sister somehow, she always wears gloves as well. Hesitating a little Anna shook Elphaba's hand. The mysterious girl had quite a firm grip.  
"I don't think you are from around here, let me give you a tour." Anna smiled, thinking that she probably would unnoticed if she wasn't alone, and these people didn't recognize her.

A few hours later the three of them sat in a café, Glinda and Anna thoroughly discussing what they had seen that day. They had a lot in common, Elphaba thought to herself. Anna had asked her a couple of times if she wasn't sweating in the cape she was wearing, or whether she was going to take it off. She'd kindly refused, she was not going through that again. Even though Glinda really seemed to like this girl. Suddenly Glinda invited Anna to stop by in their hotel room and Elphaba nearly choked in surprise. The other people in the café shot her a look. In response Elphaba only pulled the cape ofer her head more.

"Glinda, can I talk to you for a second?" Elphaba asked when the three of them entered the hotel room.  
"Sure Elphie. Anna you can take a seat over there, we need to discuss something." Elphaba leaded them both into a separate room.  
"Glinda! Really now, how do you expect me to put up with this? I don't want Anna to see me in all my green glory, in case you forgot." Elphaba whispered angrily.  
"Of course I didn't forget but I really like Anna, and maybe the three of us can become friends. Anna even told me she had a sister, maybe you two have something in common as well." Glinda pouted.  
"Oh Oz, Glinda you know I can't stand it if you pout like that." Elphaba folded her arms.  
"all right then, I'm willing to give it a shot, I just want you to make sure she doesn't scream."

Glinda jumped and hugged her friend happily.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: hurray, people actually read my fanfiction :D**

**and I forgot to mention but it seems pretty obvious though:**

_***disclamer: I do not own Wicked or Frozen or am in any way related to it, this fanfiction is fr fun purposes only***_

**please leave a review if you liked it, or have anything to say at all. :)**

* * *

**Chapter three: Conceal, don't feel. Don't let them in.**

"Anna, there is something you should know about Elphie. She is well, Unusually and exceedingly peculiar. And altogether quite impossible to describe" Anna shot her an confused look.  
"What are you talking about? " Anna was getting curious now. She sat on the tip of her chair chin resting in her hand.

Slowly Elphaba walked in, Anna looked up and gasped. Green, Elphaba was green. No wonder she kept that cape on and wore gloves. Slowly Anna covered her mouth with her hands. Noticing she was staring she looked down at her shoes. Elphaba sat down next to Glinda and folded her green hands with long slender fingers together in her lap. Elphaba looked so vulnerable, Anna met Elphaba's gaze and saw, not only worry but some relief as well.

"I, well, I don't know what to say. It's special, but not in the bad way of course." She started, not knowing what to say next she just smiled.  
"You see Anna, I've gone through a lot because of this." Elphaba gestured.  
"But never, has someone reacted so calm. Everyone would either scream or faint." Elphaba looked up at Anna and smiled.  
"But you didn't, and it makes you special. So we want to thank you." Glinda finished what Elphaba couldn't get past her lips.  
"You know, I've been meaning to ask you guys, what brings you to Arendelle?" Anna finally dared to speak up again.  
"Well, I actually came because I always wanted to, but especially because of the coronation." Glinda squealed clasping her hands together.  
"The coronation, the palace! I have to go, right now." Anna stood up to leave but Elphaba stopped her grabbing her arm, quickly releasing her after that, realising Anna could be uncomfortable with her touch.  
"Anna, I feel you're hiding something from us." Elphaba said.  
"But it's okay if you don't want to tell it, we're not pushing you to do anything." Glinda tried to sooth her strawberry-blonde friend.

Anna sat down and started telling. About how close she and her sister were, but for no reason pushing her away. And about all the times she had knocked on her sisters door, begging her to open and let her in. That she rode their bike around the halls and down the staircase, talking to painting. All the letters and drawings she pushed under her sisters door, all those years. The day her parents died and Elsa didn't show up at their burial. Elphaba and Glinda listened with disbelief. Glinda walked towards Anna to hug her, Elphaba just stood there, saying nothing. Elphaba believed no-one should ever be pushed away for no reason. She felt kind of sorry for Anna, but she had no experience with comforting so she'll just leave it to Glinda. Glinda offered Anna a tissue which Anna happily took. Anna told the two she really should be going but would take care of invitation to the party after the ceremony, to Glinda's delight.

Elsa walked around in her room, Anna had pulled a trick on her to get out of the castle. She hadn't told the guards, her sister deserved to be outside meeting people. Anna could do all the things she couldn't do. She looked down at her gloved hands, if only she hadn't had this curse, she'd be doing everything with Anna. Ever since she hurt her sister, she couldn't stand to be around people anymore. Afraid to hurt them, the vision the trolls showed her that day clearly in her mind. She shuddered.

"Conceal it, don't feel it. Don't let it show." She muttered to herself. Fear would only make it worse. Under her feet the floor started to freeze as she kept on walking. Her coronation was coming up and never had she felt so scared. There'd be so many people, what if anyone found out? More importantly, what if she hurt Anna again? She walked over towards her window. Watching if she could see her sister. She could clearly hear her voice in her mind but what she looked like, she could only guess. She sighed as her window froze, restraining her to see through it. She walked over to a stand in the corner of the room. Above it hung a portrait of her father holding the sceptre and a sphere. She looked down to the articles lying on the stand's surface.

"I can do this…" the girl with the icy blonde hair encouraged herself. After taking of her blue gloves she grabbed the articles. Her breath hitched in her throat as the things in her hands froze solid once more.

Quickly putting it back on the stand she closed her eyes, holding back tears. She hadn't truly cried since her parents died, and she was not going to cry now. Any form of weakness could be put against her. She quickly put on her gloves again. Repeating the mantra in her head until she calmed down. She looked at her bed, the book she was reading still lying open on the page she left.

Sitting on her bed she continued reading, she'd found the book in the royal library a couple of days ago. It was a book about an isolated country surrounded by an huge desert. It was quite an old book and Elsa doubted the existence of the land, yet it was enjoyable to read. The country was divided in four parts and in the centre was a city of emeralds. Elsa liked the land of Oz, it was so very fairy-tale like. She enjoyed reading about the reign of Ozma the most, and was quite shocked to read what happened to the family.

A rhythmical knocking on her pulled her out of her thoughts, she never answered but Anna would talk to her anyway.

"Elsa? How was your day? I'm sorry for misleading you to sneak out of the castle." Her sister began lovingly and Elsa knew all too well that it wouldn't stop her from sneaking out again. She chuckled softly, Anna could hear it on the other side of the door and it encouraged her to tell more.  
"I made two new friends you know, they're not from Arendelle but they are very kind. The first is Glinda and she's so much like me. Only her hair is blond and her eyes are as blue as I remember yours. The other one's called Elphaba, she's very special. She reminds me of you, since she always wears gloves too. Her hair is long and black and her eyes are like chocolate. I showed them around but for some reason Elphaba wouldn't go near the fountains or the harbour. And I was wondering whether they can come to the party after your coronation, please?" Elsa knew Anna was expecting her to answer, how very tricky of her little sister.

Elsa smiled to herself, it wouldn't hurt if Anna had her friends that night. She told Anna it was fine. Anna was very surprised but very happy to hear her sisters voice again, deciding not to push it she thanked her sister and went to get some invitations for her friends.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four: Love's an open door**

"Elphie! Wake up! It's coronation day, we need to fix your make-up and your hair. Sweet Oz what happened to your hair?" Glinda was shaking her friend until she woke up. Dropped her in surprise as she saw the birds nest that was supposed to be the green girls beautiful raven locks she enjoyed running her hands through. Elphaba sat up groggily, when she opened her eyes she saw that Glinda was actually a bit too close for her liking. She huffed and got out of bed, Glinda skipping after her. Glinda suddenly gripped her arm, leading her to her dressing table. Putting her down Glinda went to search for a brush.

"Ouch, Glinda is this even necessary ?" Elphaba grunted as Glinda was braiding her hair. Glinda would normally ignore the green beans complaints but she was not having it today.  
"Of course it is Elphie! In presence of the queen and Princess Anna you must look your best." She draped the finished braid over Elphaba's left shoulder.  
"Make-up time!" she squealed. Elphaba sighed, if Glinda was indeed going to try cover her green skin with foundation she'd be busy for a while.

"Your majesty?" a few knocks on the door woke princess Anna. The voice continued.  
"I am sorry to interrupt…" Anna sat up.  
"You're not interrupting," she yawned. "I.. I've been up for hours." Slowly falling asleep in her hands she sat up again.  
"Who's there?" she asked.  
"Still me your majesty, the gates will be open soon." The person at the other side of the door sighed.  
"Yeah, the gates. Why are they open again?" Anna asked running her hand through her hair, knowing she had her most famous hairstyle:_ just fell out of bed.  
_"Your sister's coronation, your majesty." The man said hesitantly.  
"Coronation day?" Anna shook up. It was coronation day!

In seconds Anna was dressed running through the halls that had been empty for too long, the ballroom, picture room. Gliding down the stairs she thought to herself how many people she'd meet. What if she met The One? She was looking forward to tonight as well, she'd see Glinda and Elphaba again. Speaking of them, how would Elphaba handle it, she was green after all. That's not easy to disguise.

On the other side of the castle, Elsa was slowly starting panic. Hiding it under her cool face as she always had, but she was scared.

"Don't let them in, don't let see, be the good girl you always have to be. Conceal, don't feel, put on a show. Make one wrong move and everyone will know." She chanted. Before calling the guards to open the gates. Throwing her own doors wide open. She swallowed hard.

Anna ran out the gates, earning some strange looks from all the people entering the castle. She waved as she passed Glinda and Elphaba, who she wouldn't have recognised if she wasn't standing next to Glinda. She noticed the light blue dress Glinda wore, sparkling in the light of the sun. and Elphaba wore a tuxedo, wearing gloves once more, a high collar. She looked quite uncomfortable. She ran towards the port, she wanted to see the ships come in as she was suddenly pushed.

"Hey!" she stated angrily looking up she saw the most handsome man she had ever seen. She flushed. "Hey," she smiled clumsily.  
"I am so sorry." He held out a hand to help her up which Anna gladly took.  
"No problem, I didn't watch where I was going."  
"Prince Hans of the Southern Isles" he introduced himself. Anna curtsied "Princess Anna of Arendelle"  
Now it was his turn to look surprised. He made a deep bow.  
"My lady." He started, sadly he didn't get to finish it since his horse decided to bow as well. Hans tumbled and fell on top of Anna. The horse saw what he had done and stretched his neck again causing Anna to fall in top of Hans.  
"This is awkward." Anna started, getting up.  
"Not because you're, I 'm awkward, you're gorgeous. Wait, what? " Anna blushed.  
"I apologize for hitting the princess of Arendelle with my horse and, every moment after." Hans smiled warmly at Anna.  
"Oh I'm not that princess, if you came across my sister Elsa, it would have been, ouch. But lucky for you it's just me."

Anna smiled sheepishly at Hans, yes she was sure. He was The One. She suddenly heard the clocks, remembering the coronation she excused herself and ran off. The Ceremony was long and boring, she felt awkward having to stand so close to her sister, who was as graceful as ever. And when the ceremony had finished and the party begun she still stood awkwardly next to her sister.

"Hi," her sister started. How long Anna hadn't heard her sisters voice, it was soft and calm. Was she talking to her? Face to face?  
"Hi, hi me? Hey!" she stumbled over her words.  
"You look beautiful" Elsa said, and she meant it sincerely. Anna had given her so many drawings about how she looked like. But in front of her, she could count all the many freckles on her face. She ached to hug her sister, but knew she couldn't  
"You look beautifuller, you, you don't look fuller! I meant more beautiful" Anna looked in front of her looking if she could spot Glinda and Elphaba.

Glinda met Anna's gaze and pulled her date away from the wall and dragged her over to Anna. Glinda gracefully curtsied and Elphaba bowed. Anna introduced her sister to her friends. Elsa looked at the pair, Glinda indeed behaved like Anna, only a bit more graceful. She just couldn't put her finger on the fact that Elphaba, who was a girl, wore a tuxedo. And most people had taken of their gloves, she looked at hers and then at Elphaba's. Anna had told her about it. Someone patted on Glinda's shoulder to dance and she got the Duke of Wesselton to dance with her sister instead of her.

She sat down on a chair next to where Elphaba was standing. Elphaba was closely eyeing every guy around her friend. Elsa noted her face was quite bony and Elphaba was very thin in general. Yet she had an unfamiliar charm that made Elsa calm when she was around the girl. She tried looking for her sister who was dancing with another man now. She felt a pinch in her chest, she wished to be around her sister but didn't want to hurt her.

"Say queen Elsa," Elphaba started. Quite taken aback by the lack of manner Elsa looked up to find those chocolate brown eyes looking right through her. She shivered.  
"Tell me some more about Arendelle, I'm really curious about its history" Elphaba smiled a wicked smile.

They chat for quite some time, Elphaba had grabbed a chair herself when Elsa finally dared to ask.

"My sister told me, she thought you weren't from around here. Where did you two come from." Elsa folded her hands in her lap hoping she hadn't offended Elphaba. Elphaba saw the movement and thought to herself that Glinda had a very good point by guessing that we could have things in common.  
"Oz, we're from Oz. I was born in Munchkinland along the countryside. And Glinda's from Gillikin. Ever heard of it?" Elsa looked shocked at her and Elphaba was afraid she did not believe a word she'd just said.  
"I… I've been studying all books in the royal library about Oz the last couple of weeks! I must say I even doubted it's existence but you proofed me wrong." Elsa smiled, she wished she could become closer with the girls but, she knew they would not want to if they figured out about her powers.

Anna and Hans were up the balcony enjoying each other's company. Hopelessly in love Anna nearly fell off but Hans caught her. And when he proposed to her, she was overjoyed. Yet true love had to face its biggest challenge yet, her sister.

* * *

**AN: I think we know what stands to happen next right? I don't know when I'll be able to upload again, since school is starting again tomorrow. :(**

**But I promise I'll keep uploading as fast as possible! **

**Thanks for reading and plz review/follow/vote if you like :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: It's time! *plays 'let it go' on repeat***

* * *

**Chapter five: Let it go**

"Sorry, excuse me... Hi Glinda! Please let me through" Anna was squeezing herself through the full ballroom pulling Hans with her. Waving at Glinda when passing her. Glinda was chatting with Elphaba.

"Elsa? I-I mean... Your majesty, me again. I'd like to introduce you to prince Hans of the Southern Isles"

Over in the corner Elphaba kept glancing at Elsa, Glinda was rambling to her about all the people she had danced with. Elphaba folded her arms and nodded and hummed regularly.

"Glin, don't you think Elsa looks a bit shocked?" She asked her friend pointing towards the three, Glinda stopped talking and looked to where her friends were pointing. Even from the far corner of the room she could clearly see the expression of shock written on the queens face. Glinda grabbed Elphaba's hand and started walking towards them.

"No, you may not" Elsa interrupted Hans boldly, she couldn't grasp what was happening so she decided to do what seemed best. She addressed the closest guards  
"The party's over, close the gates." Elsa started walking towards the exit. Anna ran after her and grabbed her glove, coming off. Elsa panicked.  
"Give me back my glove!" She reached for it but Anna held it close.  
"No Elsa, please I can't live like this anymore !" Anna pleaded, she really could no longer put up with this.  
"Then leave." Her sister whispered, tears behind her eyes. She turned around and started walking again.

Elphaba had stopped Glinda mid-way, the sisters were making a scene, and the panic in Elsa's eyes had effect on Elphaba's intuition. She knew something was about to happen.

"Enough Anna," the queen mumbled, still heading towards the door. But Anna wasn't having any of this.  
"No! Elsa, why do you shut me out? Why did you shut the world out? What are you so afraid of?" Anna was yelling now.  
"Enough!" Elsa yelled turning around rapidly, her hands forming big shards of ice around her. She'd blown her cover, she should get out of here. Her brain worked on high tempo, she started running.

Elphaba was shocked to say the least. "Magic…" she whispered in disbelief. She ran towards the ice shards leaving Glinda behind. As soon as Elphaba put her hand on the ice it thawed, hissing as it burned her hand. She quickly pulled of the glove and threw it away. She then proceeded to run after Elsa, she wanted to know more. Her eyes fell on an old broom standing in the corner of the hallway, not hesitating a second she grabbed it. When she ran up the square she saw Elsa freezing a fountain.

"Elsa!" she yelled hoping the girl would hear her. Glinda, Anna and Hans we're standing at the gates looking shocked at the scene displaying in front of them.

Elsa had ran over the lake freezing it under her feet. Elphaba remembered one of the spells Horrible Morrible had thought her, that she'd ever used anything she's learned from the old hag. Wearing pants it was a lot easier controlling the broom, all she had to do was follow the appearing ice underneath Elsa's feet.

"Elphaba what in Oz name are you doing?" Glinda was practically screaming at her friend who was now a few meters up in the air. Elphaba glanced down, Glinda looked like she was going to cry any second now. She lowered a bit.  
"Glinda, my sweet, sweet Glinda. You're the only person here who knows about my powers, and Elsa has powers herself. We could help each other out." Elphaba didn't want a discussion and flew off leaving a tear eyed Glinda behind.

"Anna?" Glinda walked over to the princess who had broken down on the ice.  
"I-I… why do you think she never told me? " Anna looked up at her, her eyes teary and her face red.  
"I don't know Anna." Glinda put an arm around the girl, "All I know is that we've got to go find them."  
"Thank you." Anna said hugging her blonde friend burying her head between golden curls. Trying her best not to cry.

Where she was flying to she didn't know, she only wished she had brought her cape with her. The falling snowflakes burned her as they melted on her face. There was snow everywhere she looked, where did Elsa go. Elphaba silently cursed to herself, she had been stupid. Flying after her like that, most people who go up the mountain want to be alone, an annoying voice in her head said. She decided to try get above the clouds. She shot up as soon as she saw a gap.

"All right that worked out." She mumbled drying of her face with her sleeve. Bad idea, she'd forgotten the amount of concealer on her face. She now had a smudgy green face again. Another thing to worry about if she managed to find…

Her jaw dropped as she saw a _castle of ice_ forming at the top of a huge mountain. She landed in front of its door, hearing another door slam above her. She swallowed hard turned around to face the door and gasped at her own reflection. The green stood boldly against the shade of make-up still on her face. She decided to wipe as much as possible of it off with her remaining glove. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, then knocked on the huge ice-crystal decorated door, the sound echoing.

Elsa's eyes flew open as she heard the knocking, how was that even possible? She stood against the wall at the top of the stairs glancing down on her visitor, who stood with her back towards her. She recognised Elphaba's outfit. She didn't know whether she should run or confront her. She decided to just confront her.

"Elphaba?" she said softly, she saw the figure stiffen up and turning around to face her. Elsa gasped loudly. "What is it?" Elphaba asked nonchalantly, hoping Elsa would react the same way as her sister.  
"You're GREEN and you ask ME what's wrong?" Elsa knew she was raising her voice, but she didn't care.  
"No, I'm not sea-sick. I've always been green and I never ate grass as a child." Elphaba bluntly stated walking up the stairs. "Elsa, please tell me about your powers. I know mine gave me a hard time, but I never had to hide it from my sister." Elsa looked up in surprise. "You've got powers too?" she looked at her hands. "Yes, but I've pretty much learned to control them. Unless of course, someone endangers the ones I love." Thinking of her first day at Shiz, how angry Nessa was with her, she chuckled. This was going to take a while.

* * *

**AN: I just wanted to say that I'm sorry if there are any stupid mistakes in my work. I'm not a native speaker :)**

**I love using the exact quotes of Wicked and Frozen, just like in the Inkheart series. There's this writer who only uses sentences of the original book to use his powers. (To 'read' himself inside the book) I really like those books.**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: I'm sorry I really am but I just can't really seem to bring up enough time to write...  
so this is really short and probably awful, but it is something, right?**

* * *

**Chapter six: Big summer blowout?**

"Snow! It had to be snow…" Anna muttered, all covered in snow. Their horses had ran away Glinda stood next to her smiling. "Here, let me help you." She held out her hand to help Anna up. They walked further, both cold and hoping to come across some place to shelter.  
"I mean, she couldn't just have tropical powers, covering the fjord in white sand and.." They saw it both at the same time, smoke.

"Wandering Oaken's trading post." Glinda said out loud it seemed like a good place, maybe they could get some winter clothes. She had grabbed Elphaba's cape before leaving but it didn't make much of a difference since she wore a strapless dress. Anna tapped the little board attached to the bigger one.  
"Ooh! And sauna!" Anna smiled happily.

They went inside, at the counter a kind looking man sat smiling sheepishly.  
"hoo, hoo. Big summer blowout, swimming suits, clogs and a sun screen of our own invention. Jah? "  
"Ok…" Anna mumbled. Glinda took over "great.. but for now, what about boots, winter boots and dresses?" they were sent over to the 'winter department' in the corner of the little store. Anna decided to ask "Has any other young woman, the queen perhaps. Get past here?" walking over towards the counter. The man behind the counter answered "No, the only ones around here in this weather are you dears." The door slammed open, and a with snow covered man walked in, Glinda and Anna's eyes widened.

Elsa sighed, the last few hours Elphaba had been trying to help her control her powers. With no effect, when Elsa made the castle she had made many rooms, not for any particular reason but it came in handy now. Elphaba ran her hand through her raven black hair, the last few hours she'd been dodging the deadly ice spheres Elsa had been shooting in every direction. She rolled her shoulders, which were really sore for some reason. She turned around to look in the reflective ice wall, the burns she'd got in the storm she flew through weren't as bad as she had expected them to be.

"Elsa?" Elphaba started, lying a green hand carefully on the other girl's shoulder. "clearly something is bothering you, and it's affecting your powers. Please tell me what it is, it could get you closer to controlling your powers." Elsa turned around with a shocked expression. "Elphaba, I do appreciate your effort but, can you name anything I could not be bothered about?" Elphaba fell silent.

Elsa knew what was affecting her powers, her father had told her so many times. The trolls had told her when they had saved Anna. Her fear would be in the way of her powers, but she feared her powers because it harmed people. How does one control the thing they fear? She crossed her arms.

Elphaba was surprised Elsa could stand her touch, most of the time when people met her they'd stay away as far as possible. Arendelle was so different from Oz, the people as well. Very open minded, she wished she'd been here before. She missed Glinda though, she had left her and felt awful.

"I'm sorry about your sleigh Kristoff…" Anna apologised, Glinda was looking down over the cliff where now the sleigh was burning. How were they ever going to get up the North Mountain now? Poor Kristoff, the poor guy didn't know what he got himself into.

Kristoff grunted, fixing his messy hair, if that was even possible. They had bought his supplies and carrots for Sven, his reindeer. Bringing them up the North Mountain was something small in return. Being chased by wolves was a whole different thing, and they pretty much destroyed his sleigh! This whole incident would stop helping people ever again. Yet, those girls seemed to desperately get up the mountain for some reason. And he wouldn't get his new sleigh if they were dead.

"All right! We'll come with you…" he gave in. and it made Sven more than happy.  
"really?" Glinda who had walked over to Anna asked surprised.  
"sure, I'll let you take along." Anna said nonchalantly yet there was a hint of disbelief in it.

The group carried on.

* * *

**AN: I'll try uploading again as soon as possible... I just don't know when**


	7. Chapter 7

**An: very short chapter again. Lot of stuff to do, I apologize.  
In a few weeks I'll have time to update longer chapters. Thank you for reading.**

* * *

**Chapter seven: Something bad**

"Princess Anna left me in charge, and that's the last thing I have to say about it!" Hans told the duke of Wesselton. Anna's horse had returned, without Anna, and Hans planned on finding her.

"I need men to accompany me in my search for princess Anna, be warn-" He was cut of by another stranger. He had a caramel like skin colour, you could only see his face, the strangers gaze pierced through Hans. "I'll help." The stranger smirked as other men followed his example. Not long after the men were ready to go.

"I never knew winter could be so beautiful" Anna sighed happily. The three had come to an spot in the forest where everything was shining brightly white, the trees were covered in frozen dew and made music when they'd walk through them, Sven seemed to be enjoying himself most.

"I know…" A voice coming out of nowhere said, the three looked around. There was no-one around as far as they knew. The voice continued "but it does lack a little colour, maybe some red, green and yellow. Wait! No, yellow in snow? No go." Then a snowman walked up to them, Anna and Kristoff screamed while Glinda squealed. "It's so cute" She knelt down to hug the snowman.

"Hi! I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs" Olaf said happily.  
"that's weird…" Kristoff mumbled  
"Olaf?" Anna took another look at the snowman. He looked so much like the snowman she and Elsa used to build when they were young.  
"and you are?" Olaf asked. "I'm Anna and this is Glinda" Anna said pointing to herself and Glinda who waved. "And who's the funky looking donkey?" Olaf whispered, pointing at Sven  
"That's Sven" Anna said hesitantly "And who's the reindeer?" "That's Sven" Glinda repeated Anna.

Olaf had seen Elsa, Anna thought to herself. Which would mean she's close by. She looked up the North Mountain, it looked even more intimidating from up close. If she found her sister, she'd talk to her, surely she didn't mean to freeze all of Arendelle, she could bring back the summer again. She glanced over at Glinda, who looked deep in thought as well.

Glinda worried about Elphaba, she had just flown of into a blizzard. She knew about the allergy and feared the worst. Where did she learn how to fly anyway? And how did she dare to leave her like that? Yet she was to worried to be angry with her friend. Maybe Elphie was with Elsa, she had said they'd have a lot in common but she had never been this accurate before. She blinked away a couple of tears, she wanted to see Arendelle of course, but never meant to bring them in such trouble.

In the ice palace on the top of the mountain Elsa finally dared to dared to tell Elphaba everything. And the green witch listened to her, not knowing what else to do. Clearly this fear was blocking her powers, her fear to hurt someone, and since she was allergic to water that could easily be done. When Elsa was done talking she sighed.

"I never meant… I never wanted to shut out my sister." She whispered. Choosing her words carefully.  
"what I don't understand is that those trolls you talked about, actually showed a vision of you being killed by an angry mob." Elphaba said angrily. She looked over at Elsa. The poor girl had really gone through a lot by herself. Elphaba wasn't used to situations like this, having to comfort people. She had built up an armour to every insult and remark anyone could think of, but did not know how to help people. She had tried once, with professor Dillamond, she missed the Goat. When she'd get back to Oz, she was going to do something. It didn't matter what. She stood up. "Elsa, come on we're going to train some more" She gestured Elsa to follow her.

* * *

**AN: btw. next to writing I also draw. actuallly I've drawn for quite some time now. please check out my drawings at: **

** .com**


	8. Chapter 8

**An: It was so long ago since I last updated... I'm so sorry guys!**

**Next week is a holiday for me so I might have more time to write. Till that, I wrote another tiny chapter.**

**Please review!**

* * *

**Chapter eight: Up the North Mountain**

"aww, come on! It's a castle of Ice!" Kristoff said in disbelief when Anna said she didn't want him to come in. "Ice is my life!" he made wild arm gestures. Looking from Glinda and Anna back the door of the massive castle right in front of them. Glinda put her hand on Anna's shoulder causing her to look over her shoulder. Glinda had quite a strange expression on her face. There was anger and relief written all over. Glinda spoke in a calm soft voice "I hope you don't mind if I do go in. I just know Elphie is in there." Anna knew she couldn't refuse so she nodded, not really trusting her voice. "Here goes nothing." She said knocking on the door.

An echo resounded through the palace and caused the two women who were busy training to look up and at each other. "I'll go and look." Elphaba said decidedly. She took a bit of an detour so she wouldn't have to walk down the stairs that ended right in front of the door. When she walked in the entrance hall, she saw Anna and Glinda. They hadn't noticed her yet. She thought and considered their options quickly. Suddenly Glinda turned her head and Elphaba saw the worry in her eyes.

"Elphaba Thropp!" Glinda yelled walking over to her, causing Anna to look over at her as well. Elphaba didn't bother explaining anything to Anna. She grabbed her friend's arm and dragged her over to a different room in the palace. Glinda started to rant at her.

In the main Hall Anna took another good look around. 'had Elsa made all this?' she wondered. Suddenly her sister appeared on top of the stairs. She had looked beautiful at the coronation already, but now she looked absolutely stunning. An beautiful icy gown. Her hair in a loose braid, decorated with crystals. This was her sister. Anna couldn't help but smile.

Elsa smiled looking at her sister. And spoke: "and? Do you like the castle?" which Anna responded with an great 'yes' and a smile. "Elsa, can't you come back to Arendelle with me?" Anna whispered starting to walk up the stairs. Elsa backed away "you don't have to protect me I'm not afraid. Please don't shut me out again. Elsa!" Anna spoke louder with every word. Following her sister up the stairs.

"Anna, Please go back home ,your life awaits. Go enjoy the sun and open up the gates"  
"Yeah but-" Anna started. Following her sister to the balcony which gave a wonderful view. "You mean well, but just stay away and you'll be safe from me, okay?" Elsa continued walking back inside again. "Actually we're not" Anna stated quite nervously, did her sister not know about Arendelle being frozen? "What do you mean you're not?" Elsa said scared. Turning to look at her sister "I get the feeling you don't know" "Stop this nonsense Anna. Tell me, what do I not know?" Elsa said  
"Arendelle's in deep, deep, deep, deep... Snow…" Anna stated looking up at her sister to see how she would react. "W-What?" Elsa said, like she didn't understand. "You've kind of set off an eternal winter... everywhere. but it's okay, you can just unfreeze it!" "No I can't, I-I don't know how."

Downstairs Glinda had finally stopped talking and was now softly sobbing on her friend's shoulder. Elphaba put an arm around her. She was dressed well and the water of Glinda's tears didn't burn her skin. Suddenly, out of nowhere a walking little snowman walked up to her. Followed by a blond guy. When they saw her they both made the most extraordinary face she'd seen someone make about her skin. The poor girl at Shiz fainting at her sight was nothing compared to it. The guy looked on first hand absolutely terrified. The snowman didn't look surprised at all, just a very enthusiastic face

Above her Elphaba heard some kind of rumbling and she knew. Elsa was getting herself into trouble again. "Glin, you really need to let me go now. I believe Anna's up there and Elsa is about to unleash her powers "


End file.
